Burning Moonlight
by Element-Crystal
Summary: *TO BE REVISED* On a quiet, evening walk, Shyvana finds herself meeting the wrong end of a blade, one that's wielded by a weary Champion of the Moon.
1. Chapter 1

The cool air was refreshing against the heat of her skin. Even though the temperature wasn't uncomfortable, clouds still escaped Shyvana's lips and mingled with the air. Sometimes, she even took a deep breath to create an even bigger cloud and gently smiled at the effect. When the wind picked up and whisked it away, she turned to look out into the country around her. The half-dragon was truly at ease away from the chiseled walls and the fearful eyes of the city. However, it wasn't often she was even given a chance to venture beyond the walls, given that her duty required her safety.

As she walked within view of the city-state's walls, she noticed a figure on the path ahead of her and the distant sound of metal dragging against soil. She may not have noticed them had the rising moonlight not begun to illuminate them as they walked, with long platinum hair gleaming like a beacon in the pale light. They were walking slowly, though. The half-dragon was quickly gaining on her. She was wary as to whether she even wanted to and, as she drew closer, Shyvana could see the metallic dragging was a blade, curved like a crescent and dragging sideways behind the figure.

Shyvana found her eyes glued to the person before her, squinting her eyes to judge was they were doing. Then her foot smacked against a large pebble and skittered up the path towards the figure. They turned quickly to face her, blade arcing out and sending a wave of light that infected Shyvana.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded, blade now pointed directly at her. Facing her now, the half-dragon could see a symbol glowing starkly on her forehead.

But this woman was showing herself a threat. Meaning she had to be careful. Cautiously, she answered, "Shyvana, of the Demacian Elite Guard."

"Why are you following me?"

"I wasn't trying to."

"Then you just _happened_ to be sneaking up on me? Have you aligned yourself with the Solari?"

"I _did_ happen to sneak up on you! And what in Valoran's name is 'the Solari'?" She was getting angry. She didn't even know this woman and she was accusing her of such ridiculous things.

"Just stay away from me!" She said, moving backwards away from the Demacian while still holding the blade directly towards her. Then her angry expression faltered. The stranger pressed a hand to her head and her other arm fell slightly as she attempted to keep the blade up. "Leave... me alone…"

She dropped to her knee, the blade in her hand falling flat on the ground and being held up only by her grip. Shyvana couldn't help but laugh curtly at the sight. "You're joking. And I thought I needed to exercise _caution_." With a shake of her head, she began turning away as she added, "I don't know your enemies, but you won't live long against them."

"I've lived _this_ long."

As she looked back, she saw something familiar on the woman's face, in the piercing blue eyes as she glared at her from beneath her brow. Fury. She turned the blade over and pressed the end into the ground, trying to stand again. Though this woman looked nothing like her, she could see herself clearly. She stood tall and lifted the blade from the ground into a relaxed position. Shyvana might have believed she was strong if she didn't so clearly see the weakness and exhaustion in her.

With impressive control, she spoke, "Do not follow me."

As she turned and continued down the path, she barely made it five steps before collapsing to the ground. Shyvana found herself surprised. Although she wasn't sure if it was how long it took or that she fell at all that surprised her. She couldn't help but feel bad, though.

The Demacian looked around for anyone else nearby before approaching her. She flipped her over and stepped on her blade to hold it flat to the ground, crouching down to examine her more closely. She could smell the faint scent of blood on her, even see the old stains on her well-worn armor. Shyvana removed the blade from her hand and felt the considerable weight of it. It wasn't as big or heavy as Garen's, but not just any human could wield it. Particularly not someone whose height matched its length. Shyvana looked down at the woman's face, considering what to do with her. Whatever trials she had faced, whatever journey she had been traveling, it had taken its toll. The half-dragon knew exactly what that was like.

So she hooked her arms around the woman waist and lifted her over her shoulder, making her way to the nearest gate back into the city.

* * *

Shyvana paced the hall in front of the closed door. The area was empty and quiet as everyone slept. She didn't know what she was doing here, why the curved blade was still in her hand, why she wanted to wait for the pale woman to wake. But weapon was awkward in her hand and she felt uncomfortable with the lack of balance between her hands. The half-dragon couldn't help readjusting her grip over and over.

That's when she heard a noise in the room she paced beside. Shyvana opened the door and stepped inside to see the woman freeze at the bedside, eyes traveling down and locking on her weapon. When she looked up again, the woman's fury met Shyvana's eyes.

"You will pay for this!" Then she launched herself at the half-dragon, fearless and frenzied.

Shyvana held the blade behind her and used her other hand to block the woman and then shove her to the floor. "I _am_ paying for this!"

When she looked up again, she looked perplexed.

"Take your stupid weapon." Shyvana tossed the handle out towards her and the woman caught it in her hand while the flat of the blade smacked against her now un-armored knees. She seemed unphased by the impact, however. Only confused further by the action itself. As the woman continued staring, however, Shyvana found herself growing increasingly irritated. "Are you just going to stay on the floor gawking at me?"

Slowly, the woman before her stood, eyes still glued to hers until she positioned her blade defensively and started to look around. When she looked back at the half-dragon, she spoke again. "Where am I?"

"Demacia. I brought you into this clinic."

The woman regarded her cautiously. "Clinic?"

Shyvana clicked her tongue and took a breath, restraining an insult to her intelligence. Barely holding a civil tone, she replied, "You passed out right in the road."

The woman almost spoke before setting her teeth and closing her mouth again. The look on her face was distrustful, but the way her eyebrows curved upwards in the center suggested she felt something else.

"I told you to leave me alone…"

Shyvana narrowed her eyes. "Did you really want to be?" she asked.

She did not answer. Only averted her eyes.

"What's your name?"

Her gaze snapped back to the half-dragon's. Cautious again as the woman's eyes roamed hers, looking for a sign that she was to be trusted. It took her some time.

"Diana," she said.

"And you _are_ alone?"

The woman's brows lowered just a fraction, but she did not look any angrier. "Yes."

Shyvana began turning her head, her eyes following suit a short time after and resting on the missing pieces of Diana's armor. "There," she directed with a nod of her head upwards. "I trust you want that, too."

Diana slowly approached the parts that lay on the counter, keeping her eyes on Shyvana until she reached the pieces. Resting the blade against the counter, the woman started affixing the pieces over her suit again until she was exactly what the Demacian had seen hours before. Then Diana's attention was back on her. Shyvana turned and left the room, turning right and taking only a few steps down the hall. She looked back to see Diana step out behind her and stop in the center of the hall. The woman didn't move her body to face her, but her gaze rested on the Demacian. That's when Diana turned and started to take a step the other way.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" She stopped. Shyvana wondered what she was thinking, but when she didn't move after some time, Shyvana relaxed her shoulders and leaned into the hallway behind her. "You can starve, if that's what you want. Or you can come with me."

When she still wasn't moving, Shyvana leaned further into the hallway until she had to turn and walk. Shortly after, she heard the soft footsteps trailing after her and quietly released a breath of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Finaalllyy! Yeaah!

* * *

Besides the short check-up the attending nurse gave Diana, there was little conversation between the two of them. Despite what rest she may have gotten, Diana still hurt. Her legs whined as she walked, her stomach ached for food, and her arms fought the weight of her Moonsilver Blade. It was hard to stand straight, but she did. As they walked through the streets, the chill air was looking to break with the brightening sky. Diana watched Shyvana as she walked behind her. The Demacian looked up at the buildings surrounding them, and Diana followed her gaze, finding gold starting to paint their rooftops. She didn't let her eyes linger for long, however. They snapped back to the woman before her and kept careful watch of their more immediate surroundings. The Demacian glanced back, however, and saw Diana following her at least five steps behind. Diana made sure to keep her blade pointed behind her. If she meant to give her a meal, the Lunari wouldn't deny it, and she wouldn't try to press the woman's comfort in the process.

"Have you ever been to Demacia before?" Shyvana asked, turning her head to look back at her.

"No," Diana answered.

"Hm." Shyana focused on the street ahead of them again. As Diana pondered where the woman was taking her, she added, "So, what's out here for you anyways?"

Diana was quiet for a time, considering how to describe her intentions. "I'm on a crusade."

"A crusade," the Demacian repeated in a thoughtful tone. "What are you doing on this crusade?"

The Lunari didn't answer this time. Shyvana glanced back at her and their eyes met. Then the Demacian stopped, and so did she. With a sigh, Diana turned her gaze to the building beside her and said, "I'm looking for the rest of the Solari."

"And what will you do when you find them?"

Diana's eyes locked with hers again. The look was sharp, but her silence seemed to be answer enough.

The woman met her gaze unflinchingly. "Did they wrong you?"

"Yes," she answered.

Shyvana scoffed.

Diana was confused by her reaction. "What?"

"Don't tell me they tried to kill you, too," Shyvana responded.

"They did," Diana replied carefully. Her brows dropped together as she moved from confusion to disbelief. "This happened to you?"

"Yes, which must mean we are more alike than I thought."

The woman began turning away, ready to continue on their path when Diana spoke up again. "Who tried to kill you?"

Shyvana hummed at the thought. "Some humans feared me enough to attempt it. But they weren't a problem. It was dragon-kind. They thought of me as an abomination and tasked one dragon in particular to hunt me and my father down. My father was the only person, and the only dragon, who stood by my side."

"What happened?" Her eyes were alight with curiosity.

"The dragon killed my father, and I killed the dragon."

"Oh… I see."

Shyvana stood facing away from her, unmoving for a time. When Diana wondered if she had said the wrong thing, she finally turned to look back at her again and waved her hand. "Let us go."

They proceeded through the streets, where the light grew and spread across the city. It took them some time to make it to their destination. Thick walls stretched high above them and a canal separated an area from the rest of the city. A bridge connected the street they were on to a gate nestled in the walls. At the near end, four guards stood blocking the bridge. When Shyvana approached, the armor of the guards clanged against itself as they stood at attention.

"You have a guest with you today, ma'am?" The man at center right asked.

"Yes, I do." As Shyvana tried to walk past them, they moved their staves in her way. They both stopped.

"You recall that guests are not permitted weapons inside the base?"

Shyvana breathed out sharply. "You can make exceptions."

The guard's eyes narrowed. "It's the rule, ma'am."

With venom, Shyvana snapped, "I'm more than capable of overcoming her if she tries to turn on anyone. Do you forget who I am?"

He made an irritated noise.

"Step aside," she ordered.

The man complied. As the other center guard stepped aside, Shyvana's hand wrapped around hers and she was pulled along behind her. She didn't waste time getting through the gates. But the exchange was tense, and worry and confusion started to fill Diana.

"You're taking me where I don't belong."

The Demacian stopped and turned, then glanced at their hands and saw them together still. She released it. "It's where I live. I am permitted guests."

There was more to this, but she didn't know how to question it. She ended up staring at the woman while trying to think.

"I refuse to let them turn you away."

She was surprised by the answer. Diana's eyes turned down thoughtfully.

"Come," Shyvana said, holding her hand out again. The woman furrowed her brow. Why was she coming this far with someone she barely knew? She felt the ache of her stomach and knew her desperation, but she still felt the fear inside herself. And yet, with hesitation, she allowed her hand to meet the Demacian's, and allowed the woman to pull her along again. It was too easy to let her.

They walked past one set of buildings to a second pair, approaching the one on the right. It was large, seven stories tall, and just just as pristine as the rest of the Demacia's buildings. Shyvana pushed through the doors and inside, walking quickly through the lobby and to the stairs. She finally released Diana's hand again as they climbed to the top floor. When they arrived, the woman withdrew a key from her person and unlocked the first door on the left, stepping into the small room beyond. There was a kitchen and a table for two, then three other doors inside, two of which stood open to reveal a bedroom and a bathroom. Shyvana's attention was immediately directed on the refrigerator, however.

She opened the door and sifted through the contents. As she removed a carton of eggs and a package of meat, she turned and said, "Is this okay with you?"

Trying to restrain her tension, she replied carefully with "Yes…"

Shyvana turned back and set the items on the counter. Then she pulled out a frying pan and turned the stove on.

"Won't you get in trouble for bringing me here?" Diana asked.

"Maybe," the Demacian replied. "But I'm not concerned about that."

She furrowed her brow again. "You don't fear retribution from your elders?"

And Shyvana scoffed once more. "I'm in a position of high authority, I have few 'elders,' and the Prince of Demacia is my closest friend. I have no fears."

"A… _prince_…?"

"Indeed."

"How did you meet a prince?" The Lunari questioned. The woman couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

A wicked smile spread across her face as Shyvana looked at her, but it soon dulled. "What happened was that the dragon had found my father and I sooner than we expected. My father and him fought, and he gravely injured the dragon, but he was bested and killed. My first instinct was rage. I was furious." Shyvana paused to take an egg and crack it again the edge of the pan. The contents sizzled as it fell onto the surface. "I couldn't help chasing the dragon down, myself, this time. It was easy to follow the trail of blood he left. What I didn't expect was to find this Prince Jarvan IV on my way, surrounded by his guard. They were startled by me, but I paid them no mind until Jarvan asked me if I was following the dragon, as well.

"I said that I intended to kill him, and Jarvan offered to help. He and his men joined me in pursuing the dragon. With his help, we made quick work of him, and the Prince allowed me the final blow. It was satisfying. Thrilling. But we talked for a while after that, he asked me things nobody else ever has... and then he offered me a place in his guard."

Diana's thoughts lingered on one detail in particular, however. "I'm sorry about your father…" Her voice was gentle, soft. Different from the deep, blunt tone she had been speaking in.

"As am I." Shyvana's voice lacked the same sadness, however.

After a moment of silence, filled only by the still-sizzling egg frying in the pan, Diana look at the pan itself and spoke again. "Do you think it's cooked enough?"

"Oh," Shyvana mumbled, noticing the burning egg, and started to reach for something that wasn't there. She opened a drawer and pulled a spatula out, picked up the egg, and retrieved a plate from one of the cabinets. "Do you want this one?"

The Lunari didn't answer. Instead, she stepped closer and gently took the plate from her hand, allowing Shyvana the time to retrieve a fork for her before moving to sit at the table. The Demacian cracked a few more eggs and cooked them all together. Diana leaned her blade against her leg and separated part of the egg with her fork, sliding the utensil under the piece and putting it in her mouth. Then her face scrunched up. The egg was definitely burnt. It was something she wouldn't stomach back at the temple, and while she could barely get past the taste now, she forced herself to continue. After some time of her slowly eating the rest of the egg, Shyvana sat down opposite her with a plate of her own and pushed another burnt egg and half of the extra-crispy bacon she had onto her plate. Diana froze for a moment, particularly in shock that there was more for her at all.

Suddenly, the Demacian spoke. "You'd like some water, wouldn't you?"

Diana couldn't look away from the food on her plate. Even though it had tasted so bad, her mouth watered. Across from her, Shyvana rose and poured them each a glass and sat down with her again.

"Thank you," the woman said quietly and immediately drank. Her hand shook a bit as she set the glass down.

They finished their meal in silence, neither sure of what to say after that. Diana took her time eating her food and didn't look up from her plate. When Shyvana finished well before she did, she rose to fill the sink with water and set the dishes inside. She grabbed her own glass of water and drained the rest of it into her mouth before adding it to the sink.

Then her voice came again, cautiously. "Do you feel any better…?"

Diana paused, fork resting against another piece of egg on her plate. She glanced up at the woman, who seemed to be concerned. But she looked away again, couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes that glowed like sunlight as she answered, "I… think so."

"Hm." The Demacian pondered her answer. "If you want, I could make more."

"N- No," Diana replied humbly. "This is enough."

Shyvana lingered in the kitchen for a moment longer, glancing around. Diana saw the woman's hand pull at her own clothes from the corner of her eye, but tried to keep eating. After standing there for what seemed like too long, Shyvana turned and walked to the closed door, unlocking it and stepping inside. While she was gone, Diana raised an arm onto the table and rested her forehead against her hand, allowing herself a moment to breathe and rest. When she heard movement from the other room, she quickly withdrew her arm to her lap again and fought back the fatigue wearing on her again. But Shyvana didn't return. Despite this, Diana made herself continue eating, forcing down every bite of food until the plate was clean. Then she downed her water and glanced to the door, wondering what had become of the woman. After a time of her not returning, the Lunari stood and took the dishes to the sink, setting them in the water and stepping back to stand next to the table. Her hand brushed over the cool leather of her blade handle.

"Why is it curved like that, anyways?" Shyvana's voice came from the doorway, startling Diana enough to make her seize the weapon in her hand.

She breathed for a moment, made herself relax some, and then pondered the question. "I can't say. I didn't make it."

The Demacian hummed in response.

"Why is your skin blue...?" Diana remarked.

When she looked at Shyvana's face, she saw her brow raised, and then saw the grin growing on her face. "You really must ask me that?"

Diana glared.

But the woman chuckled. "I am half-dragon."

Making a face, she asked, "And just how is that possible?"

"Have you not read the tales of dragons changing into human forms?"

"I thought they were just that: tales."

"Well, they are true. I am proof."

The Lunari looked down, quiet for a time. Shyvana didn't disturb her thought, though she saw her head tilt from the corner of her eye. After a moment, she looked up again. "So your kind considers half-dragons abominations?"

Shyvana glared and looked away. "Yes..."

"Why?"

She took a breath, started to open her mouth, but simply released the air again. "I don't know. I was told dragon-kind hated humans, but…" Diana watched the thoughts appear on her face, saw Shyvana's brows rise at the center and lower again. When her gaze set again, she looked back at her and curtly said, "It doesn't matter. I don't need their approval."

"They've wronged you enough, right?"

Their eyes met, and Diana knew it wasn't even necessary for her to answer. "Right."

For the first time in ages, Diana's relaxation didn't feel so forced. Though her stomach still ached some, it wasn't as empty anymore, and her mouth was no longer dry. She was comfortable. They continued talking and found themselves drifting into Shyvana's room. The half-dragon sat on her bed while Diana perched on the edge of a sofa squeezed into the small room, somewhat leaning on the blade between her legs. Shyvana showed the Lunari her own weapons, a pair of gauntlets in the shape of a dragon's jaws. The sun was bright as it rose farther above the horizon and shined into the room behind the woman. With its progress across the sky, the Demacian's eyes fell more and more, and she reclined further on her own bed until she eventually stopped talking altogether. Diana brushed her fingers over the Moonsilver Blade, unsure of what to do. After a while, she stood and started to leave, only to stop in the kitchen and look around. Her eyes settled on the sink.

After some contemplation, she took a step closer, grabbed a brush from the counter, and set to work repaying her meal.


End file.
